Penny Is Disrespectful to John Smith
This is the part where Penny talks back to her father, John Smith. Pocahontas was watching this footage on a laptop. In the living room, Penny was leaning over the coffee table. She was glaring at her father, John Smith, who was standing in front of the couch and pointing his left index finger at her, because she does not want to help him set the table for dinner. "I just don't want my friends going to Pennsylvania with their families 'cause they don't want to," said Penny. "It's not my fault if they don't want to." "Penny," John Smith said. "Your attitude is wrong." "And, you can't make assumptions from my friends 'cause you don't even know!" Penny went on. "Right there!" warned John Smith, "That is disrespectful and rude to me!" "No, it's not!" Penny yelled. "This is a warning!" John Smith called. "I said you can't make assumptions from my friends!" Penny finished. "Stop! Right now!" scolded John Smith. "No!" Penny snapped, "And I'm not gonna even help you!" With that, she stomped upstairs to her bedroom. In Penny's room, John Smith was pointing his right index finger at Penny, who was lying on her bed. "Penny," said John Smith. "Look at me right now..." "I don't wanna hear it Daddy!" Penny's voice shouted from under her pillow. "I am trying to speak with you fairly and understand where you're coming from." John Smith finished. Pocahontas was shocked to see John Smith so angry at Penny and Penny so angry at John Smith. "I have given you a warning, but instead, you just stomped off. Because of it, you will be going downstairs to the time-out chair in the dining room to think about how you were speaking and the tone of voice you are using to me. And also. You are gonna be grounded for two weeks." said John Smith. But Penny did not want to go to the time-out chair. She just sat up, gave John Smith a mad look, and crossed her arms defiantly. He tried to get Penny up off the bed, but she wouldn't budge. "Move," he said. "Right now. Up and move." "No!" Penny shouted. "Penny, I'm not gonna say it again, up and move!" said John Smith, who was now getting angry. "NO!!" "You leave me no choice!" John Smith said coldly. He clutched Penny's right wrist angrily and dragged her to the dining room. Once they were in the dining room, John Smith told Penny to sit down in the time-out chair, but she still refused! So he pushed her into the chair and said, "Plop!" John Smith pointed his right index finger in Penny's face. "You are in time-out, because of not getting off that bed, and.." "I know!" snapped Penny, who was still angry. She slapped John Smith's hand away with her right hand, but he continued pointing at her. "NO!!!" John Smith scolded, "THAT IS WHY YOU ARE IN TIME-OUT, YOUR SNOTTINESS AND YOUR IMPERTINENCE!" Pocahontas began to cry in her silk handkerchief. "I expect better from you, young lady!" John Smith reprimanded, "Now you will stay in this chair for 6 minutes! And when I come back, I expect an apology!" And he walked off. "No!" Penny yelled from the chair. That made John Smith horrified. "I am sorry, Daddy!" Penny yelled with tears in her eyes. 6 minutes later, John Smith came back and told Penny "I am sorry Penny. But since you did terrible, you are gonna be in time out for two weeks." Penny was very upset. She started to cry. She said "Daddy, i am sorry for not getting off my bed." She cried again. "Penny, you are not sorry. You are grounded for two weeks! Go to bed right now!" Penny got very angry. She glared angrily at John Smith and told him "You are as evil as Medusa!!" Penny then went upstairs to her room crying and sobbing, where her mouse friends Bernard, Miss Bianca, and Jake are waiting for her. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Disrespectful Scenes